Secret Santas
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: It's Christmas Time at the 16th Precinct!


Alright, just a little something that came to me yesterday morning in the shower of all places. I had really hoped to have this posted yesterday, but well that didn't work out.

Have I ever mentioned that I just love Alex Cabot?! Well, I do, so she's back as far as I'm concerned and Bureau Chief for SVU. Taking a bit of a cue from Conviction here.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot Stabler walked in the 1-6 with two cups of coffee in his hand. Walking over towards his and his partner, Olivia Benson's desks he set one cup on hers then went to hang up his coat. About five minutes later everyone else came rushing in.

Olivia came over from hanging up her coat and grabbed the coffee of her desk.

"Thanks El." She said as she went to take a sip.

As everyone was getting settled at their desks their captain, Don Cragen, was coming out of his office.

"Meeting in my office in 20 minutes. I expect everyone to be there." He turned and went back into his office.

"So what'd you do wrong this week Stabler?" Chester Lake laughed.

"Not a thing Lake. Not a thing."

The detectives began speculating amongst themselves about what Cragen wanted to see them for. Their curiosity got deeper as Casey Novak, Alexandra Cabot, and Melinda Warner came walking in.

"So, what's the deal?" Alex asked as they walked in.

"No clue. We were told we have a meeting with Cragen." Fin said. "You guys?"

"Same. Messages on voice mail to meet here at 9:30 for a meeting with Cragen." Alex said.

Now everyone was more confused as to what the meeting was about. A really big case perhaps? No one knew.

9:30 came and they all headed to Don's office for the mystery meeting. When everyone had gotten settled in Don stood behind his desk to start things.

"I'm sure you're all very confused as to why I've called you in here this morning. First let me put your fears at ease by saying it's nothing anyone's done wrong."

They all let out a sigh of relief and began breathing easier.

Seeing them all relax, Don continued. "I've decided to do something a little different this year. We're going to do Secret Santas. Everyone will be given a name and you'll be responsible for buying that person a gift. Your identities will be kept secret until the annual NYPD Holiday Ball." He paused, waiting for questions.

Munch's hand went up first. "Sir?"

"Yes John, I realize you don't celebrate Christmas, but could you please participate with the rest of us?" Don asked.

"Okay." He conceded.

"Alright, so is everyone agreed to participate?"

Everyone agreed they would. Don grabbed a hat and wrote each name on a scrap of paper before tossing it in. He shook the names up and held the hat out for everyone to pick.

"The only trades will be allowed if you pick your own name. I expect the identity of you receiver will be kept secret." He glared at Elliot and Olivia as he said the last part.

The eight of them each chose a piece of paper and left the room to see who they'd chosen. Everyone's eyes panned the room hoping to catch anything hinting at who had chosen them.

As Olivia sat at her computer looking around eBay for something for her Secret Santa person an Instant Message popped up.

**SexyEl: So who'd you get?**

**FoxyLiv: You know I can't tell. **

**FoxyLiv: I can't believe you kept that name. **

He heard her laugh and looked up, winking.

**SexyEl: You kept yours too.**

**FoxyLiv: Yeah, well, that's the last time I let Alex and Casey near my computer. **

Before he could respond anymore Elliot's desk phone rang.

"Stabler."

He listened to the caller and took down some information then hung up the phone.

"Liv, we have to run. Rape victim at Mercy General." He told her as he got up to grab their coats.

The two detectives headed out the door and towards their sedan to set off for the hospital. As they drove Elliot kept sneaking glances over at Olivia. After about the fourth time she finally caught him doing it.

"What?" She was suddenly very self-conscious.

"Nothing. Why won't you just tell me?"

"You heard Don, the names are supposed to stay secret." She smirked at him.

He placed his right hand over on her left knee and began running it around in circles around her knee.

"Elliot. That's not going to work." She managed to get out.

"I don't know Olivia. But I think it just might." He started trailing his hand up her thigh.

"Nope. Not going to." She took his hand off her leg as they pulled in a parking space at the hospital.

They got out of the car and walked into the ER. Stopping at the Admitting Desk they spoke to a girl there, Michelle according to her name tag.

"Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson, SVU, we're here to see Nicole Thompson. We were told she was brought in about 30 minutes ago." Elliot flashed her badge as Olivia did the same.

"Let's see, Thompson, here we go room 217." Michelle told them sending them on their way.

The detectives went down the hall, got their statement from Nicole and took the rape kit for processing. After dropping it off with Melinda, since it was on their way, they headed back to the station. When they got back to the bull pen Alex was there visiting Fin and Lake about a subpoena they needed. Finishing up, she walked over to Olivia's desk.

"So?" She asked her best friend.

Olivia glanced over at Elliot then back to Alex. "You?"

She watched carefully as Alex looked over to Fin quickly. They both now had their answers and no one, Elliot in particular, had a clue that they had just given their Secret Santa receivers away.

"Casey?" Olivia asked, watching as Alex glanced across the room, this time towards Lake.

"She's happy." Alex said, noticing Elliot paying attention now.

"Well, I would be too if I was her and won that case." Olivia added, also noticing him.

"Well, hey, I've gotta run. I'll let Casey know." Alex called as she left the squad room.

"So, it's really good having Alex back isn't it?" Elliot asked, drawing Olivia's attention to him.

"Oh yeah, sure is. Casey wasn't too sure when she came back as Bureau Chief, but I think they're loving working together." She told him as she started typing up some old DD-5s.

"Speaking of. What do you think Alex would like for Christmas?"

"Why? Is she your Secret Santa person?" Olivia looked up trying to meet his eyes.

"You know I can't say." He locked eyes with her. He knew she was trying to tell if he was lying so he went with a vague answer.

Just then Olivia's phone rang breaking their trance.

"Benson. Alright we'll be right down." She grabbed her coat and Elliot's, throwing his towards him.

"Warner?" He asked as they headed out the door.

"Yep."

They got to the medical examiner's office to see what she had found out. When they walked in Melinda was just finishing up typing her report.

"Liv. Elliot. Thanks for getting down here so fast." She said.

"No problem. What have you got for us?" Olivia asked as she took out her notebook.

Melinda looked over to Elliot, then back to Olivia and raised her eyebrows quickly.

"Yep." Olivia said in response to her silent question.

"Alright. I found fluids, the guy didn't even bother to use a condom. Wait though it gets better, he's in the system. Our lucky loser is one Jacob O'Reilly." She told them her findings.

"Great. Thanks Melinda." Elliot started to leave to call Fin and Lake to pick up O'Reilly.

"Munch." Melinda whispered to Olivia.

Olivia headed over to where Elliot was and the two walked out of the office together.

"Let me guess. You picked Lake." Elliot said as she threw him the keys to the sedan.

"I'm not telling El." She told him again.

"Not even for…" He leaned over to her in her seat, bringing his lips to her ear. He gave her a quick kiss on the ear. "…lunch?" He whispered.

She let out a barely audible moan. "Hmmm…nope."

"Okay. Maybe I can get Alex to go to lunch with me then." He smirked.

"What's with the obsession with Alex today?"

"Nothing." He said as they pulled up to the diner. "Seriously, lunch?"

"You're buying right?" She smiled.

"Anything for you." He said, getting out of the car and going into the diner with her.

They ordered their lunch and ate in a comfortable silence, Olivia grabbing fries off Elliot's plate every few moments.

"Why didn't you just order your own?"

"More fun to take yours. Besides, yours are better." She stuffed two fries in her mouth.

Right after she did that her cell phone rang. Quickly she swallowed down the fries.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv. So Alex said you picked Elliot."_

"Yep. You?"

"_Chester." _Casey told her. _"I bet he's close to going all 'Un-Stabler' trying to find out too, isn't he?"_

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"_Available for lunch today?"_

"Already there. Sorry Case."

"_No problem. Hey, let me call the rest of the girls and we'll go shopping tonight. Okay?"_

"Sounds good. 5:30?"

"_Sure. See you then."_

"Bye."

Olivia ended her call and grabbed the last fry off Elliot's plate. Now that they were both finished they left for the station. By the time they had gotten back Fin and Lake had picked up O'Reilly and he was being held in interrogation.

Olivia and Elliot went in and in about fifteen minutes had gotten a confession out of him. With their suspect behind bars all that was left was to do the DD-5 on the case. Again, while she was typing up her DD-5 an Instant Message popped up on Olivia's computer screen.

**SexyEl: Think Alex will like this?**

Olivia cliked the link to the chocolate brown lace teddy Elliot had sent.

**FoxyLiv: Brown's not really her color.**

He chuckled.

**SexyEl: So? It comes in different colors. **

She frowned for a minute before typing her response.

**FoxyLiv: Finish your DD-5 Stabler.**

He could tell she was upset, she only called him Stabler when she was upset. He got up and went to the vending machine. Coming back with a Hershey's Dark Chocolate bar he dropped it on her desk.

"Thanks El. I'm still not telling though." She said glancing up.

"Don't worry. I don't care anymore. Hey, you wanna get drinks after work?" He sat down across from her.

"Can't, shopping with the girls."

"Oh, okay."

They both went back to doing their work. Soon it was 5:30 and Melinda, Casey, and Alex were showing up to go shop. The four women left to go shop for the Secret Santa gifts. Walking into Macy's they headed for the men's department.

"So, Liv, whatcha getting Detective Hot Ass for Christmas?" Alex asked as they all laughed.

"Cute. I'm not sure. What about you guys? What are you getting your men?"

"I was thinking maybe a bottle of cologne for Chester." Casey said.

"I'll probably just get John some conspiracy theory book." Melinda told them.

"Alex? What about you?" Olivia asked.

"Ummm…" She blushed.

"Alexandra Caroline Cabot!"

"What, Olivia?"

"What's going on with you and Fin?" She asked as they helped Casey pick out a bottle of cologne.

"Nothing. Yet."

They walked over to the cash register for Casey to pay for her purchase then left to head to the book store. While they were there Melinda found a book called "The Hidden Truths Behind the Big Black Helicopters" and bought it for Munch. Their next stop was at the jewelry store. Olivia found the perfect Rolex for Elliot and paid for it, leaving it behind with a request for an inscription on the back.

"Liv, that's some Christmas gift there." Casey told her.

"I've waited 8 years, almost 9, this is the year. And I'm going all out on the gift if I'm going to lose my friend in the process." She said as they headed to Victoria's Secret per Alex's request.

"Trust me. He's going nowhere." Melinda told her.

Walking into Victoria's Secret Alex walked over to some teddies, grabbing a navy blue one in her size. Olivia burst out laughing.

"Liv, you okay?" Alex asked.

"It's just…" She tried to stop laughing. "…that teddy." She couldn't stop.

"What about it?" Alex was a little concerned now.

"Sorry. Elliot's been trying to convince me that you're who he has for Secret Santas and he told me he was buying you that." She finally stopped laughing.

"No way!" Alex said as she paid.

"I seriously have my doubts that he'd buy you that. But you're really giving it to Fin?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. Like you, I'm finally getting my man." She told the girls as they left the store.

They drove back to get Melinda, Alex, and Casey's cars then headed off their separate ways.

Two days later the night of the NYPD Holiday Ball came. Olivia was getting her coat on to go home to get ready.

"Liv, save a dance for me later?" Elliot asked, watching her leave.

"Sure. I might be a little late though. I still have to go pick up my gift."

"Okay, see you then."

Olivia left, stopping at their jewelers to pick up the watch for Elliot then went home to get showered and dressed for the ball.

An hour and a half later she left to get in her SUV and go to the ball. Walking into the ballroom Elliot caught a glimpse of her and stopped breathing. She looked stunning. The forest green dress she had on hugged her body perfectly, accentuating curves he forgot she had. Stepping up to the table, Olivia caught his eye and winked.

Elliot pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit in.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

Wishes of Happy Holidays were passed around the table.

Sitting at the head of the table Captain Cragen began to speak.

"Well, why don't we get the gifts out of the way first then everyone can have fun." He pointed towards the pile of gifts on the next table.

Everyone came up to go look for the gift with their name on it. After they all found their gifts they returned to the table to open them.

Melinda went first, getting some shower gels from Lake. Next up was Casey who had gotten some scented candles from Munch. Alex went next, opening up an envelope with a gift certificate for one of the fanciest restaurants in New York City from Fin.

He came over and whispered in her ear. "That is an invitation to dinner for two you know." He kissed her just below the ear.

It was pretty obvious by now who had picked Olivia, even so she chose to pass her turn. No one argued and the guys moved on to opening their gifts. Fin particularly loving his. All the guys except for Elliot had opened their gifts. He took Olivia's arm and led her out of the ballroom and into a secluded hallway.

"So, we had each other all along?" He asked.

"Looks it." She fiddled with the bow on her gift.

"You first or me?"

"Why don't you. Then when you don't like it I can always just head out." She told him, fidgeting in her spot.

He carefully unwrapped and opened up the box finding a Rolex inside.

"Wow!"

"There…ummm…there's an inscription on the back." She blushed.

He flipped the watch over after taking it out of the box so he could read the back.

"My protector, now and for always. I love you. Liv." He read it aloud in a hushed voice, unable to believe what he was reading.

"You hate it, don't you?" She turned to leave.

"Not at all. I love it." He kissed her on the lips. "Open yours."

She peeled off the wrapping paper to find a small jewelry box from Tiffany's inside. Opening the box there sat a gorgeous heart shaped locket with a diamond in the middle of the front.

"El, thank you this is gorgeous." She hugged him.

"Flip it over."

She flipped it over in the box and read the words he'd had engraved there.

"My guardian angel all the days of my life. I love you. El." She choked out as a tear fell from her eye.

He reached over to swipe it away. Then pulled her into his arms.

"Looks like we had the same idea for our gift." He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"I do love you Liv. So much. I can't even begin to tell you when I realized it. I just couldn't hide it anymore." He kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"I think I've loved you since our first case together. I just couldn't tell you. It's kinda funny. I think just about everyone knew." She kissed him with all she had.

"Everyone but me I guess. Although I think I get the 'Saint Olivia' thing now." He laughed.

"We should probably get back in there before everyone thinks we ran off with each other."

"Alright. But you're mine all night." He told her.

"Every night, El. I'm yours every night."

The two walked back into the ballroom hand in hand, neither really caring for the moment what the repercussions might be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I realize all that could never be engraved on the back of objects so small, but this is fanFIC for a reason, I can take a little creative liberty.

Now please, let me know what you thought!!


End file.
